


Somewhere Warm

by bells_n_roses



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_n_roses/pseuds/bells_n_roses
Summary: Autumn Thasmin drabble. What it says on the tin, basically.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Somewhere Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActuallyMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMe/gifts).



"I'm cold," said the Doctor, her face all scrunched up.

Yaz laughed and pulled her under her arm, leaning so she could lift her coat to cover the Doctor's back. Sheffield in Autumn was not a warm place to be--at least, not temperature wise, that is. It was plenty warm in Yaz's flat, and there was plenty of warmth in all the little interactions they'd had that day, too.

The Doctor tightened her grip on the coffee they'd just bought, letting the warmth seep into her numb hands. They were walking down a long, narrow street, with tall grey buildings on either side and trees to line the pavement with red and orange leaves. It was like a scene from some surrealist painting, all colour in contrast to the dull sky and duller buildings. Somehow, the buildings were still warm, though, for all their greyness. The Doctor could never understand how humans managed to fit so many oxymora into their little planet.

"Where are we off to next?" Yaz asked. The smile on her face was enough to hold the warmth of a sun, the Doctor thought.

"A volcano," the Doctor mused, "or Spain, in the future. Somewhere warm."

"Somewhere warm," Yaz echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to ActuallyMe for being a cool writer and a cool friend, and a generally cool person. Sorry it's short, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
